


stripping off

by loonyloopy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyloopy/pseuds/loonyloopy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a rainy day at the camp and some cuddling</p>
            </blockquote>





	stripping off

It had been raining for days. 

The camp ground was nothing more than a muddy nightmare, making it hard to muster the will to leave the tents. At least the fires still burned, because Wynne and Morrigan offered some sort of magical protection but the general mood was slowly shifting to a mixture of depression and desperation. Alva had been hunting in the nearby woods, to clear her head and escape the steady silence, but prey was hard to find, if you could almost see nothing but a gray sky and rain. So much rain. Would she ever get used to it? There was no water falling from the clouds beneath the earth, just rivers of molten lava and glittering gems set in stone. She felt homesick. Even when nothing was waiting for her back in her old home, except Rica. 

Her leathers were soaked through, so was the fabric beneath them.

“Are you alright, my dear?”

Leliana sounded concerned and was wrapped in a bunch of thick blankets. She wasn’t a friend of this weather either and mourned the loss of her favorite pair of boots. The soggy ground had claimed them without a second thought.

“I got some rabbits. Maybe we can make a stew out of them.”

“That wasn’t was I meant.”

Arms wrapped around her and a head came to rest on her shoulder. Strands of red hair tickled her cheeks and maybe the surface offered some things that she hadn’t found back in Orzammar. Love and freedom, the touch of a beautiful woman. As a duster she’d only known rejection and prejudices. It was unfamiliar to be judged for your character not your caste, to feel needed.

They’d been sharing a tent for quite some time now and it still made Alva smile to find her lover waiting for her, when she was out there alone.

“I’m cold and sitting around doing nothing makes me nervous. We should fight battles, instead we have to wait and hope that the Darkspawn won’t overrun us.” Some of the roads weren’t safe, drowning people in avalanches of dirt and water. 

Leliana came closer and touched the leather straps holding the armor together.

“We should get you out of this wet stuff.”

There was a smile hidden in her voice and Alva couldn’t help but feel better.

“You don’t mind me helping?”

“No.”

Leliana’s fingers were warm and nimble and she pressed her lips against every inch of bare skin that was revealed. First her neck and shoulders, the space between her breasts and her stomach. Her kisses felt light and almost innocent but there was a certain glint in her eyes, reminding Alva that Leliana’s thoughts were surprisingly corrupt for someone that devoted to the Maker. She came to kneel before her, mouths almost touching, and their breaths mingled.

“Feeling better?”

“Yes, but I’m still a bit cold.”

“Oh? I’ll protect you from it.”


End file.
